The yellow canary which brought them together
by nil 268
Summary: It all started when Chrome rescued Hibird from being bullied by some cats, after this incident the impression Hibari has for Chrome may turn out for better or for the worse read to find out...


Author's message : Umm... this is the first time writing a fanfiction I hope its okay... Im really nervous and I hope whosever reading this would enjoy and give me some comments...

* * *

Chapter 1

friday 6:30pm

Chrome was anxiously in a hurry making her way back to kokuyo land as she lost track of the time she had earlier shopping and visiting some cake shop with kyoko and haru. While chrome was passing by some shops, she heard some strange noises coming from a dark alley on her left.

Being curious, she turned and saw a group of cats surrounding something thinking it was just some leftover food. She wanted to turn and continue walking but before she could take a step, she heard a cute and soft voice coming from the group of cats saying "Help me! help me!".

Being even more curious, she walk towards the group of cats and caught a glimpse of what they were surrounding. It was something tiny and yellow.

When the group of cats noticed and saw Chrome they scurried away leaving a certain yellow and injured Canary behind. Seeing it Chrome anxiously rushed towards the Canary, assuming that the group of cats just know was bullying it. Chrome kneeled down and took out a first aid kit from her sling bag and started treating the bird injuries.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Chrome. What's your name ? Chrome smiled and asked the canary while treating it.

"Hibird! Hibird!" the canary chirped.

"How cute...Yoroshiku Hibird-san."Chrome said while petting the bird with her finger.

"Anou...Do you have a owner Hibird-san?" Chrome asked curiously.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirp as a reply.

"EHH! Kumo no san!"Chrome gasp in shock.

Chrome's p.o.v

**Hmm...Kumo no san must be worried by now... What should I do? Its gonna be hard finding Kumo no san especially at this time. I heard from bossu is that Kumo no san always do his patrols around Namimori around this timing, demo Mukuro-sama will be even more worried if I come back even later...and Its getting dark... Ettou.. what should I do...Ah I know! I'll bring Hibird back with me to Kokuyo land and tomorrow I'll go to Namimori Middle school and return Hibird to kumo no san.I hope Mukuro-sama doesn't mind.**

End of chrome's p.o.v

With that chrome stood up and pick up the yellow canary in her hands and place it on her shoulders and exited the dark alley .Continuing on where she left off a moment ago.

* * *

At Kokuyo land

"I'm back"

"Kufufufufu...There you are my sweet Chrome. I was wondering where you have been"

"WHERE WERE YOU BYON!"

"MUKURO-SAN WAS VERY WORRIED YA'KNOW, stupid girl!"

"Ken, Calm down."

"shut-up Kakipi!

"Gomen'ne ,Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro-sama"

"Oya,oya what's that on your shoulder my sweet chrome." Mukuro asked while looking at the canary.

"Oh Hibirid, I found him in dark alley being bullied by a group of cats."Chrome answered

"Anou...Mukuro-sama do you mind if hibird can stay with me for just a day?"Chrome ask curiously.

"Hmm... Sure, anything for you my sweet Chrome." Mukuro replied with a grin on his face.

"Arigatou. Mukuro-sama..."Chrome said blushing

"Oh and Mukuro-sama look he also can talk watch..."Chrome said giving hibird a nod as a signal

"Pineapple bastard~ Pineapple bastard" hibird chirped happily while looking at Mukuro.

"Gomen ne sai Mukuro-sama..I don't know where he learn it from. I promise he won't say that again ."Chrome said apologetically. Mukuro twitched and tried to give a fake smile, trying to suppress his anger towards the bird for the sake of Chrome.

Chrome turned to hibird and asked "Anou..Hibird-san do you know it's bad to insult mukuro-sama like that where did you hear that from? "

"Hibari! Hibari!"Hibird chirp

"Oh I almost forgot about that!" chrome exclaimed

Chrome look at mukuro with an innocent and curious look and said "Anou...Mukuro-sama do you still mind if Hibird-san stays? Despite the fact that he is Kumo-no san's canary."

"Why of course..My sweet chrome" mukuro answered with an menacing aura surrounding him, giving Chrome a fake smile and twitching slightly mentally hiding the fact that he would kill that damm bird if it weren't for Chrome.

Chrome smiled happily and said "Arigatou Mukuro-sama!" before making her way to her room.

Once Chrome left, Ken and Chikusa felt cold in the room they turn around to find a menacing aura surrounding Mukuro while hearing him cursing a certain skylark.

* * *

At Namimori discipline reception room

"What's wrong ? Kyo-san"

"Nothing..Its just that I haven't seen HIbird since this afternoon and he usually comes about 30 minutes ago for his dinner."

"How about I'll ask the discipline committee members to keep a look out for Hibird-san tomorrow when they are doing their patrols around Namimori."

"Hn..."

Hibari, then stood up from his chair and gave Kusakabe a glare and said "Tetsu.."

"Hai! Kyo-san"

"Im going out for another patrol."

" When I come back I want these stack of paper work to be done..."Hibari stated while pointing at the stack of paper work on his table.

" or else I'll bite you to death" Hibari said giving the vice-chair one last glare before he leaving.


End file.
